A New Beginning: Two Pilots Find Happiness With Each Other
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Poe & Rey explore a relationship. I'm a huge #Damerey fan, and I hope you enjoy. Rated M for planned later chapters, but the first two chapters are T.
1. Chapter 1: Dancing Away with my Heart

**_I own nothing – just a little something I dreamed up – likely plot holes, etc. Bear with me. Can't wait for the new movie, and I hope these two are thing. #ISHIPDAMEREY4EVER_**

**Dancing Away With My Heart**

The past few weeks on the base had a been a bustle of activity. Not sure of what exactly the future would hold in the continued fight against the dark side, what was left of the resistance had been focused on two things: training and equipment. They were not only making sure they were all in their top shape physically, but they were also making sure all the weapons, vehicles, and droids were in the top shape possible.

The wedding tonight had been a nice distraction. A happy celebration amid days filled with hard work and uncertainty. Two longtime soldiers had decided to become husband and wife, and everyone was excited to be part of the ceremony and celebration. General Organa had officiated, and the entire base was now enjoying the reception. Somehow they had scraped together the ingredients and items for a pretty magnificent dinner and the alcohol seemed pretty limitless. There was even a cake. It was a night everyone agreed to be carefree and happy – the enemy was lurking in the shadows, no doubt, but it could wait another day.

Rey was enjoying the party. She had never been part of anything like this given her lonely upbringing on Jakku. While a bit overwhelming, she felt so special to be part of a group she now identified as family and friends. She sat off in the corner eating a piece of cake and watching everyone dance and interact. Finn was clearly happily drunk spinning Rose around the dance floor. It was delightful. They had become inseparable.

About that time, one of the younger soldiers who she noticed had been eyeing her sauntered over. She thought his name was Mike. Clearly full of libation, she sat down right next to her. "Hi there," he said. "Hi," she responded back. "What are you doing over here all by yourself? He asked. "You should be dancing—with me." Rey laughed out loud at his forward approach. "Thanks, but I'm fine here," she responded sweetly. "Come on," Mike urged. "Just once dance, please."

From a few feet away where Poe leaned against the wall also enjoying watching the celebration, the conversation in the corner caught his attention. Well, Rey caught his attention. As much as he had tried to ignore it, his feelings for her had been growing stronger by the minute. He hadn't acted on them and was pretty sure Rey was oblivious, but they had definitely grown close as friends. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Mike was hitting on Rey, and she was doing her best to let him down gently. Though he knew Rey was the last person that needed his help — she could take care of herself — he knew she was a total sweetheart and probably didn't want to hurt Mike's feeling. He also felt strangely protective of her, so he casually walked over to intervene.

"Howdy," he said loudly as he approached. Rey looked up with relief and smiled hoping Poe's presence would save her from what had become quite the awkward conversation. Mike was not taking no for an answer. Not to mention, she adored Poe. They had fallen into an easy friendship, and if she was being honest with herself, she was pretty sure she had a major crush on him. She didn't have much experience in such things, but the butterflies in her stomach when he was near her told her that she noticed him in a way beyond friendship. It wasn't something she fully understood and certainly hadn't brought up to him or anyone, but the awareness was there.

"Hey, Poe," she responded. "Commander," Mike said sitting up a little straighter. Poe was his superior office and garnered that type of respect. "Private, could you give Rey and me a minute?" Poe said. "I need to chat with her pilot to pilot," Poe said in a white lie he hoped would send Mike on his way. "Of course, sir," Mike responded hopping up immediately but not without giving Rey one last wink and a smile. Poe laughed and shook his head sitting down where Mike had been. Within moments, Mike was talking up another young lady who worked in the mess hall on the other side of the room.

"Thank you," Rey said smiling and acknowledging what Poe had done. She knew he didn't need to chat with her but was instead helping her fend Mike off. "I was trying to shoo him away gently, but he wasn't taking the hint," she said laughing.

"Aw don't mind Mike," Poe responded. "He's harmless, but he's a big flirt and has a weakness pretty girls, especially when there's alcohol involved."

Rey blushed at the thought Poe thought she was pretty. "Well, thanks again," she said.

"Anytime," he said taking a drink of ale he was drinking. "So, not much for dancing?" he asked her.

Rey laughed. "I've never even seen dancing before tonight," she responded truthfully. "Not many celebrations on Jakku."

Her comment wasn't lost on Poe. He knew she had a difficult upbringing, and he was happy she had found a home with the resistance. It made her all the more remarkable. She'd had this crap life, but she was still this amazing person. He admired her. He found himself staring at her longingly. Turns out Mike wasn't the only one with a weakness for pretty girls. He decided to act fast before he chickened out.

"Well that just won't do," he said in an act of bravery finishing the last swig of his drink, setting it on the table, and standing up. He extended his hand, "Will you do me the honor?" Rey eyed his hand cautiously and blushed. "Honestly, I really have no idea how to dance," she responded though her heart fluttered at the idea of Poe holding her in his arms.

"There's nothing to it," Poe assured it. "It's really just standing and swaying. I'll show you, promise," he said. "And you'll bruise my ego if you say no," he added making a pouty face that made her laugh. "Well, okay," she said taking his hand and standing up. The moment their hands touched, they both felt a jolt of electricity. The truth was they had been dancing around what was brewing between them, and they were both pretty sure this actual dance was going to change everything.

Poe led her to the edge of the dance floor not too far from where they had been sitting. He knew Rey was nervous and didn't want to make a big deal by trotting much further into the middle of the floor, which Finn was doing a fine job of occupying. He smiled as he saw his buddy having fun. He was happy he and Rose had grown so close. It made him feel less guility about his own feelings for Rey.

He turned to face Rey and smiled at her. His warm brown eyes made Rey feel like she was melting. He pulled her hand up to hold it about at shoulder height then put his other hand on her waist and pulled her toward him slightly but not super close. Both on instinct and after seeing the other couples on the floor, she put her other hand on his shoulder. "See, you're getting it already," he said. Rey smiled as Poe gently started swaying causing her to mimic the same movement. It really was pretty easy, and she felt like she was pretty much doing what everyone else was doing. She closed her eyes, and it took her about a minute to get settled into the rhythm of the music. When she opened them Poe was staring at her. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said as the words he was thinking tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. A combination of liquid courage and sheer admiration, no doubt. It was like he was able to bottle everything until he actually had her in his arms, and now there was no turning back.

She blushed and smiled. She was so new to all this that she had no idea what to say, so instead she decided to show Poe how she felt about his words. She sighed deeply and moved closer eliminating the space between them to loop both her arms around his neck and place her head on his shoulder. He sighed as well and immediately clasped his hands around her waist and held her tightly. He closed his eyes and leaned his lips against her temple gently kissing her – so softly it was like a whisper. Though the room was full of people, it was only them. An unspoken declaration of the feelings that had been building in them both for weeks.

They swayed to the music until the song faded out and something more uptempo took over. Poe reluctantly loosened his grasp of Rey. She pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. "Thanks for teaching me to dance," she finally said, the air between them still thick with emotion. "You bet, sunshine," Poe said winking. He looked around, and while the party was still going strong, several folks were starting to make their exit. He was fumbling around in his head for what to say or do next. He didn't want this moment or night to end, but he wasn't sure how to keep it going.

Lucky for him, Rey noticed the same. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear over the now louder music, "Walk me to my quarters?" she asked. She wasn't sure how she found the courage, but her head and heart told her this night with Poe wasn't over yet, and she needed to act fast to ensure that fact. "Absolutely," he said smiling widely. He wasn't expecting anything from her beyond the opportunity to spend a little extra time with her. He knew she was green when it came to any type of relationship, and he would not push or pressure her for anything. He just knew he wanted to spend every possible moment with her.

He took her hand and led her quietly away from the dance floor as to not draw attention as they made their way to the long hallway that would lead them to their barracks.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**Confessions**

Poe let his fingers move to intertwine with Rey's as they walked down the hallway and was pleased when she returned the gesture and gave his hand a squeeze. They walked in silence to her door both reveling from the emotions so now clearly on display. Who knew a 3-minute dance could reveal so much?!

When they got to her door, Rey moved to stand near it still clutching Poe's hand so they were facing each other. "Well, this is me," she said. Rey didn't want this moment to end, but it wasn't like her and Poe were dating and it was way too early and crazy to do something impulsive like invite him inside. She had even less experience in the dating department than dancing, and she had no clue how to navigate from here.

Poe knew her words were a cue that the night was over, a fact he was not willing to accept. "I like you, Rey," he blurted out. "More than a friend like you," he continued in a ramble. "I know you may not know that because I've been trying to hide it I guess because I just wasn't sure what do to with it or if you felt the same way, but tonight just cleared things up for me, and that dance hit me over the head with the truth. I like you, so much." He finished and looked into Rey's eyes. She was both stunned and delighted by his confession.

"I feel the same way," she responded simply and gently, which prompted Poe to grin from ear to ear. "But," she continued in her own confession, "I've never been in a relationship before, so I have no idea what to do next."

Poe's smile softened as he reached up and cupped the side of her face. "Well, I can think of a great next step if it's okay with you," he said as he moved just close enough that he was gently pressing her against the wall.

"Oh yeah," she responded breathily having a pretty good idea what he had in mind. "What's that, Commander?" she asked playfully.

"I could kiss you," he said loving the way she called him Commander, "of course, if that's alright."

"It's alright," she said then added a bit shyly with a blush, "but I should warn you that I've never kissed anyone before."

Poe had been pretty certain that was the case but was still honored to know for sure that he would be Rey's first kiss—and he was bound and determined even at this early stage to maybe be her only.

Borrowing from a phrase he used earlier in the night when he realized she had never danced before, he repeated, "Well that just won't do" as he moved in on her. Rey closed her eyes in anticipation as he very gently placed his lips on hers, not much harder than the whisper of a kiss he had planted on her forehead when they were dancing. When she seemed okay with that, he took both sides of her face in his hands and kissed her more firmly. He heard her sigh lightly and felt her relax under his touch. He very gently deepened the kiss, which caused Rey's eyes to roll back in her head. Though this was her first experience, Poe's gentle and passionate technique made it easy for her to pick up, and she felt comfortable almost right away. Poe wasn't one bit surprised Rey was a good kisser – she was amazing at everything.

Rey reached her arms around Poe's neck as they continued making out against her door. After a few minutes, they broke their kiss, both pulling away panting forehead to forehead. "Wow," Rey said, her eyes still closed. "I'd say that about sums it up," Poe echoed in return.

As Rey's breathing returned to normal, she bravely asked, "So what does this mean?"

Poe pulled back so he could like right in her eyes to make sure there was no mistaken how he felt. "Well, what I would like it to mean is you're my girlfriend. Does that sound okay to you?"

Rey smiled widely. It sounds perfect.

They kissed a little more before Poe reluctantly said they should probably call it a night. Rey agreed and kissed him once more. "Good night, Commander," she said as she slipped into her door. "Good night, sunshine," he responded before walking back to his own room dazed with happiness.


End file.
